Quiz Me and Kiss Me
by CretianStar
Summary: Sherlock has a weak spot and Molly discovers it. Established Sherlolly teaser one-shot.
1. Sporcle

A/N: A small spark of inspiration came now I have FINALLY finished my degree! I'm sad and happy at the same time.

Anyway have an established sherlolly teaser. I didn't want to write a full on smut so apologies.

* * *

"Molly, what are you doing?" Sherlock muttered as he stared at his laptop screen. His fingers had ceased their relentless typing when she stood behind him softly pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

"Discovering something. The next answer is damp by the way." She hummed and gestured to the screen, her arms hanging across his chest as his mind quickly rebooted. Quiz websites were quite entertaining with an almost domesticated Sherlock; he no longer threw tantrums or proclaimed they were dull. He no longer belittled Molly when she couldn't figure out an answer, instead they would usually sit together, her perched on his lap as they tapped in the answers together. Molly knew he gave her time to answer instead filling the quizzes in all by himself, which he could do in half the time it took them to do together but she said nothing, appreciating the sentiment from the detective.

This evening was different. It was the same website they had been slowly working through for the past week but Molly hadn't been able to play tonight, she'd had to bring work home with her from St Barts, her desk filled with paperwork that she'd neglected in lieu of cuddling up with Sherlock. Sadly she really had to get it finished and had left her beau to another night of quizzing. It transpires that if you ask Sherlock to rank countries by continents then population size he can do, he can tell you which country's landmass is the largest in order as well, but set him a "Laddyrinth" and the poor man gets cross quite quickly. After he whined that it didn't make sense and that he kept getting blocked in on answers and Molly patiently and indirectly taught him how to actually complete it within the time limit he was better.

So that evening Molly had listened, with a smirk, as Sherlock blasphemed and muttered about clues and hints, talking to himself as per and when she looked up the scowl across his features imitated the one he usually only reserved for Anderson. That's when she decided to intervene.

Draping her arms across his chest, she bent so her head was on level with his and looked at his progress. Momentarily stymied by her presence she was able to get the answer in which he dutifully typed but Molly was not interested in the game, more on the reactions of the man in front of her. Cocking her head, she kissed him again on the neck, a little nip with her teeth because she was feeling daring and was delighted when he tilted his head, offering more of his neck to her lips. As she continued to pepper his throat with kisses, Sherlock's fingers ceased typing altogether and if Molly hadn't been paying attention she might have missed the whine that slipped from his mouth. She didn't though and she only kissed him more, trailing them up to just behind the shell of his ear. That did it for Sherlock.

"Please Molly. Why are you doing this?" His voice was husky and Molly smiled at the soft plea. She bit his earlobe gently before answering.

"Because I can." She whispered and he spun around in the chair. He pulled her from behind him and roughly into his lap. He didn't give her a moment to pause as he kissed her hard, one hand tangled in her hair the other possessively at her waist. She was astonished that one spot on his body could cause such an outburst from her normally staid detective. She was thrilled at the discovery though. But his kisses were making her head swim, it felt as though every fibre of his being was desperate to ravish her but his mind was holding him back as always. Feeling oh so wicked Molly did the only thing she could to switch his mind off, she brushed her fingers down his neck and could swear she felt it the moment he gave up control.

"Well, since the timer has now run out on this particular quiz and I only got 64% because of you, I think…"

"We should finish this elsewhere?" She whispered with a grin. It wasn't often that Sherlock was overly romantic. So often in their lives they felt like they were under scrutiny, but so little time was spent in the flat that they constantly put on an indifferent show to the world's media. But when they did get a chance to curl up together in the flat and have a lazy day they took it with relish, and then Sherlock showed a little sentiment.

This week had been slow for Sherlock; John was on holiday with his family, Lestrade hadn't called so he'd remained in their home getting more and more bored. Molly's work had paid the price of his boredom. She considered it a good cost though, he'd been attentive and spent most of the time just spooning her in bed as they flicked through documentaries and sitcoms. He even watched Avengers without a fuss.

But now she had cleared the backlog from her work she was tugging Sherlock into the bedroom and grinning when he pulled her top off. Her fingers fumbled for the buttons on his shirt, cursing that it wasn't a dressing gown day for him and giggled when his touch tickled across her rib cage. She looked up to see him laughing down at her before he swooped in for another scorching kiss.


	2. Screw the Quizzes

A/N: Okay originally I didn't want to write the lemon, now I want to write the lemon. It's fluffy and lemony, just like a meringue!

Enjoy and review please, they make me happy (and tell me if I've lost my touch).

* * *

Her teeth trailed back down to his neck and he moaned appreciatively as she pressed kisses and bites along the expanse of skin. She finally ridded him of the blasted shirt and whined when he tugged insistently at the hem of her dress. She extricated herself from his grasp only briefly to remove the offending item, laughing when he hurled her dress to the other side of the bedroom.

"Doctor Hooper." He growled, using _that_ voice on her. The one that made her melt like a freshly baked cookie. "Did you wear this particular colour for me?" Sherlock had a thing for purple; any shade of it in particular was something he was drawn to, hence his favouritism towards his aubergine shirt. So when she had slid into her favourite mauve underwear this morning, her mind had flicked to Sherlock's reaction but she had expected it to be much later in the evening, not just after dinner.

"Maybe." She gasped as his fingers strummed impatiently down her body, skirting the waistband of the lace knickers. She moaned in appreciation as his touch danced his way down the outside of her thigh to her knee, with the return journey tickling her inside leg.

"It's not that I don't mind any colour on you, but you know what this does to me." He presses his hips into her body as if to make his point and it certainly does. Molly rolls him onto his back, watching the surprise cloud into his eyes, replaced swiftly by lust as he grabbed her hips, pulling gently at the elastic of her knickers.

She's teasing him, he knows it, she knows it. He's in love with her teasing. He wants to do it back but an in-charge Molly is hot as hell and all traces of intelligence are quickly sucked into a corner of his mind palace while it's overrun by primal instincts. He watches as she shifts back so she's hovering over his hard on and then slides back further, her weight above his knees. At first he's confused but her hands make short work of his black pants, the fabric tugged ruthlessly down his legs before she crawls her way back up his body, leaving him to kick the material away.

She kisses him soundly on the lips, her hair held back by his eager hands and he whines at the loss of contact when she plants kisses down his body, avoiding his neck and nipples. Kisses in a straight line down his sternum, making him suck in his stomach as he holds his breath but she veers off course at the last moment, nibbling the skin along the waist of his boxers.

"Don't tease." He groans and she touches him lightly through the material, watching with a sordid grin as he glares at her from his place on the pillows. "That's it wench." He growls and drags her up to him, smirking when she squeals. He grins down at her as she mock frowns from below him.

"Excuse me Holmes, _wench_?!" He knows he'll pay for it later but as he quickly tugs off her bra and almost snaps off her knickers both become pretty mindless to any insults or slights. He kisses her hungrily, his fingers dipping between her legs, groaning out loud when he realises just how much she turns him on.

"Molly?" His voice is hoarse and she nods quickly, wrapping her legs around his hips to draw him in closer to her.

"Sherlock." His name is a sigh as he fills her and for one blissful moment everything feels perfect. And then she bites his neck.


End file.
